


Воронка

by Alliar



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Psychological Drama, Ratings: PG, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: на заявку: Промежуток между фильмами. Чарли начинает одеваться, как Эггси, чувствуя таким образом необъяснимую связь с ним.





	Воронка

Поппи называет происходящее с ним перерождением.  
— Чарли умер, да здравствует Чарли, — обворожительно улыбается она, и Чарли не может не улыбнуться в ответ.  
Не потому что считает ее слова смешными, вовсе нет. Он чувствует это. Что-то внутри него меняется, перестраивается, встает на место, а после снова рассыпается и начинает собираться заново.  
Он похож на пазл. Новые детали — динамик и рука — вписываются как родные, хотя если внимательно присмотреться, можно заметить подпиленные уголки. По ночам у него фантомно ноет правая рука, и он бесшумно хрипит в подушку, зажав ткань зубами. Сбривая щетину, он каждый раз натыкается пальцами на ебаный динамик. Он холодный, ребристый, и из-за него его голос похож на набор металлических звуков. Его хочется вырвать, вышвырнуть и сдохнуть.  
В конце концов, он начинает отращивать бороду.

С каждым днем он погружается в эту воронку все глубже, все сильнее осознавая простую истину: это его новая реальность, и из нее не выбраться.  
Достаточно просто запустить процесс, и он убивает то, чем Чарли был раньше. Делает из него новое, другое, возможно, желанное, но у Чарли очень мало желаний теперь.  
И потому ничто не вздрагивает у него внутри, когда Поппи ласково улыбается и сладко тянет:  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-кого убил, милый. Сделаешь это ради меня?  
У него осталось так мало своего.   
Чужая шея под пальцами ломается отвратительно просто.

После того убийства он покупает свой первый бомбер.  
Ярко-красный, такой, что глаза режет. Поппи всецело одобряет такой его наряд, хотя ее глаза в удивлении расширяются. Что-то внутри удовлетворенно вздыхает впервые за долгие месяцы: да, это то, что нужно.  
Когда он надевает его впервые, в голове вспышкой проносится воспоминание из чужой жизни: адидас, желто-черное, надвинутая на глаза кепка и угрюмо сжатые губы.  
Два пальца, разведенные в неприличном жесте, всего в нескольких дюймах от его лица.  
Чарли вспоминает, что хотел еще более неприлично взять их в рот, пропустить между губ, погладить языком и выпустить с пошлым чмоканьем.  
Не может только понять, почему хотел.  
Эггзи все равно не смог бы оценить по достоинству.

Второе убийство проходит по похожему сценарию.  
Поппи говорит:  
— Убей Санчеза, он пробовал наш товар. Ты ведь знаешь, что я запрещаю это делать.   
Чарли выполняет задание. Ему не нравится убивать (что-то внутри него, на самом дне воронки, содрогается при воспоминании о том, как билась жизнь предыдущего несчастного в его металлической руке), но он не смеет ослушаться прямого приказа, потому что знает, чем это грозит.  
После того, как с Санчезом покончено, он уезжает в город и долго бродит по пустым в такую рань улицам, заглядывая в темные витрины. На улице конец сентября, еще не холодно, но ранним утром воздух особенно пронзительный, и синь неба, тонущая в дымке не до конца рассосавшегося тумана, напоминает ему о заполненной водой комнате. О захлестнувшей панике и о том, как широкоплечая гибкая фигура проплыла над его головой, а после принялась колотить в стекло.  
Когда открывается фирменный магазин, Чарли покупает себе кепку.

Кепка ему не нужна, она ему даже не идет, и поэтому он просто оставляет ее на столе в своей квартире и долго сидит, уставившись в пустоту. Видит перед собой закрытое насмешливое лицо, иронично приподнятые брови, округляющиеся губы, произносящие бесшумно:  
— Отсоси, Чарли.  
Он примеряет кепку и смотрит в зеркало, не понимая, когда все пошло не так.  
Откровенно говоря, все пошло не так еще когда дядя Честер пришел в их дом и сообщил:  
— У меня есть для тебя интересное предложение, Чарли.  
Гори в аду, дядя Честер.   
Оставив дома телефон, он выскакивает на улицу и переходит через дорогу, боясь передумать.  
Садясь в кресло сонного мастера, он коротко бросает:  
— Сбриваем все.   
— Не жалко кудри? — безразлично спрашивают у него, пропуская волосы сквозь пальцы профессиональным, очень обезличенным движением.   
— Нет.  
Он сидит, напряженно расправив плечи, зажмурившись и почти не дыша под щелканье ножниц и визг машинки. Голове становится легче, а на сердце почему-то — тяжелее.  
Под веками вспыхивают яркие пятна.   
Огни клуба, шипение шампанского в бокалах. Эггзи, облизывающий губы.  
Эггзи.

Поппи гладит его по голове, и на ее лице — лишь тень легкой печали.  
— Ты был такой милый, Чарли, а теперь выглядишь пугающим, — вздыхает она, касаясь его затылка прохладной рукой.  
Он пожимает здоровым плечом, искоса глядя в свое отражение в витрине.  
Он себя не узнает. Короткая стрижка, щетина на лице, спортивная куртка, кепка, притулившаяся на колене.  
Поппи заваривает ему чай и улыбается:  
— А тебе это идет, правда? Вот еще что… мне нужно, чтобы ты раздобыл кое-какие сведения для меня.  
Он кивает и слушает, проваливаясь все глубже и глубже в свою воронку.

Эггзи.  
Они словно меняются, отдают друг другу то, чем обладали раньше, заковывают себя в броню. Чарли — в тренировочные костюмы, бомберы, кепки и купленные недавно кроссовки. Эггзи — в стильный костюм, трость и очки.  
Это все равно, что смотреть в отражение прошлой жизни.  
— Чарли, — тянет Эггзи, спускаясь по ступеням вниз.  
— Забавно, правда? — улыбается он. — У тебя вид джентльмена, у меня — плебея.  
Одна его часть трясется от предвкушения. Отомстить, сделать больно, придушить, разорвать.   
Другая…  
Он сжимает губы и скашивает взгляд, на отряд поддержки.  
Он не один.  
Он больше не Чарли.   
Он больше не…  
Эггзи быстро облизывает губы, и это решает все.  
— Открывай свой кэб, — приказывает Чарли.  
Только бы получилось, молится внутри что-то старое, давно мертвое, возможно, тот самый пазл, выкинуть который у него не хватило решимости.  
Новая удобная одежда не стесняет движений.  
Эггзи открывает кэб.  
Чарли умер. Да здравствует…


End file.
